Amours d'enfants
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Un peu de rose bonbon dans ce monde de brutes… Annexe à la fanfiction « Les rats et les fées », mais peut être lue sans en connaître les personnages. Lucius x Snape entre autres.


Disclaimer : les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Notes : j'avais écris plusieurs fragments et comme que je ne pouvais les intégrer à l'histoire principale, je les ai rassemblés ici. Ce sont des pensées stylisées d'élèves de Poudlard très jeunes de la fic les _Rats et les fées_ (qui se passe durant les années 70) sur leur amour (ils ne se rendent pas forcément compte qu'il s'agit d'amour au sens où nous l'entendons). Chaque ligne marque un changement de texte et de personne, comme si on sautait une page.

Bien évidemment, je ne précise pas qui dit quoi, bien que le premier soit aisé à deviner... ( le petit Severus)

Notez que le premier et le troisième sont explicitement yaoi, donc si le sujet vous gêne, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…

* * *

**Je ne lui parle pas.**

**Lui ne me parle pas.**

**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je le regarde, moi que les choses du corps n'intéressent pas.**

**Magnétique comme un astre, quand il passe, mes livres soudain pâlissent, sans le savoir mon visage suit la courbe de son sillage troublant.**

**_Lui, il est beau._**

**Tel un animal pris en faute, je baisse la tête, le ventre douloureux : j'aimerais que tout de moi disparaisse, brûlé par sa perfection.**

**Sa beauté est étrange.**

**Sa silhouette de lumière et de métal me fait penser aux anges déchus de mes grimoires, prisonniers du dernier enfer, ensommeillant leurs yeux pareils à des lames froides.**

**Sa beauté est ardeur.**

**Lorsqu'elle se lève en tordant l'aube dans ses draps et ses bras, elle est tout frisson et lumière bruissante, puissance.**

**Sa beauté est soleil…**

**Cheveux blonds, les plus blonds, yeux gris vastes et clairs comme la mer…**

**Mon soleil.**

**Et moi, moi je suis faible et laid - ne me regardez pas.**

**

* * *

**

**Petites chaussures sur le pavé. Les filles sont des êtres délicats. Paraît-il que les hommes aiment les femmes, et que les garçons aiment les filles. Les petites filles marchent sur des pieds minuscules, ont toutes sortes d'objets bouffants et scintillants dans les cheveux. Les petites filles doivent avoir du mal à rester debout quand le vent souffle, même avec des oiseaux dans les cheveux. **

**Les filles ont des bouclettes devant les oreilles, elles trouvent les garçons joyeux car elles rient beaucoup quand ils s'approchent d'elles.**

**Les filles sont des garçons aux jambes légères et aux coiffures rococo, avec des cils encore plus longs, des cils de plumes qui rendent les joues rouges… Toutes les filles sont des reines défendues et les garçons de petits indiens.**

**J'aimerais prendre un jour la main d'une fille, et me sentir plus grand. **

**Oui, un jour, je prendrai sa main, elle tournera l'une vers l'autre ses petites chaussures brillantes, elle posera sur moi ses cils de plumes, son regard plus doux et profond qu'une étreinte de mère, et je la protègerai du vent trop fort de la vie, de ces choses si tristes qui blessent et font mourir tout ce qui est délicat et beau. **

* * *

**Les lames du scalpel sont comme les yeux des autres sur moi.**

**Et mon corps de démon, chaque minute est lourdeur, chaque minute est effort, chaque minute est fatigue. Fatigue de vivre.**

**Ma nuit noire est belle, noire comme le dessous d'un masque, ce que l'on ne s'est pas donné la peine de décorer.**

**Et toi, tu es le plus joli masque que j'ai jamais vu.**

**Un seul parmi tous, le seul que j'aime.**

* * *

**__**

**Mon coeur, mon pauvre et faible coeur de poney, il s'est mis à battre si fort, comme si ma poitrine avait été une cloche et lui un grelot de plomb qui se cogne sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter.**

**Quand tu as tourné la tête et que tu m'as regardé pour la première fois, on aurait dit que tes yeux étaient ourlés d'épines.**

**On aurait dit que tes joues étaient la pulpe de pétales, que ton sourire était un poison sombre.**

**Depuis, comme Persée, je ne peux te contempler que lorsque tes yeux se détournent ou s'éteignent dans l'eau claire d'un miroir.**

o

o

o

Remarques :

A propos des _Rats et fées_, j'ai écris le nouveau chapitre, mais comme certains d'entre vous ont dû s'en apercevoir, je suis en train de reposter les chapitres 10 à 13 corrigés. Le chapitre 11 comportera des scènes ajoutées donc ceux qui l'ont déjà lu il y a plusieurs mois seront obligés de le relire, désolée.


End file.
